A Delicious Meal
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: Videl takes Chichi out to dinner to take her mind off of things, but what knew things will she replace them with? Oneshot


**A/N: This is a long awaited request that I finally got to. It is very OOC, but I hope the yuri lemons make up for that!**

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner, Videl." Chichi said from across the small, round table that the women sat at. "Gohan has been driving me crazy lately. He's never studying like he's supposed to; only training like some darn meat head."

Videl had decided to take Chichi out for a relaxing dinner. Her relationship with Gohan wasn't going so well and she was trying to find other ways to strengthen their bond. Perhaps through getting to know his mother better, would she be able to better understand him.

"Oh, it's no problem." Videl smiled from the other side of the table. The fancy restaurant they were at was only for the richest folk in town and was always fully booked. Although someone like the daughter of Hercule Satan could easily get any table she wanted anytime.

Videl took a sip from her wine glass. She looked beautiful. Her hair was cut short because of her training. She wore a strapless little black dress that started half-way down her bust line and ended just short of her tight butt. If it weren't for the table cloth reaching down to the floor, she was sure her tiny black thong would be visible to anyone lucky enough to bend over and look.

Chichi took it as a sign to take a sip, herself. She was also dressed up for the occasion. Her hair was done up in a loose bun, a swathe of hair curved over her forehead so that it was fully shielded. Her dress was much less conservative than one might expect from someone like her. It was a blue number that hung from two straps crossed behind her back. The front opened up to display the inner sides of her breasts as the dress pulled them away from each other. It stopped just above her knees.

Looking down at her very visible cleavage, Chichi couldn't help, but feel self-conscious. "I really didn't want to wear this thing, but it was the only dress I could find…" She sighed at how exposed she was.

Videl didn't really mind at all. She loved being with Gohan, but there was always something about women that turned her on like nothing else. She knew she was bi, considering how she was always ogling her busty blonde friend in the school showers, but then again, who wouldn't stare at someone like Erasa. Her mind drifted back from the blonde's generous assets to the more humble, yet still mouth-watering ones that Chichi was currently displaying. "You look great, Chichi!" The younger girl beamed at her.

"You really think so?" Chichi asked as she finished her glass of wine. It was her third glass tonight and she was starting to get a little tipsy.

"Oh, yeah I do! Two kids and that body is still rocking like a cheerleader!" Videl smiled; trying her best to look her friend in the eye and not at the pair of bosoms yearning to be set free.

"Thanks. I just wish it was Goku sitting her with me saying that…" She suddenly looked up from where her eyes had been trailing down. "I don't mean anything against you, Videl…it's just that…" Chichi tried to find her words, the alcohol and emotions getting the better of her.

"No. No. It's fine. I understand, but since he's not here, why don't we have a little fun ourselves?" Videl was starting to get a sneaky look on her face, her eyes returning to the older woman's cleavage.

"What are you tal…" Chichi lost track of her sentence as she downed another glass. She really wasn't holding it together tonight.

"I'm saying, why don't we have a little…fun?" Videl said slyly as she tugged a little on her tiny black dress, just enough for her right nipple to peak out of the top.

"Oh! Videl!" Chichi gasped at the younger girl's scandalous action, but her eyes could not help, but to be drawn to the little tan bud that stuck above the top of the dress.

"What is it?" Videl said, cocking one eyebrow while she grinned.

"Your…your boob is out…" Chichi tried to say, her words becoming mumbled as she stared at the hardening flesh.

"No it's not." Videl grinned. "Only my nipple is showing…" She pulled down her dress even more so that her perky C cup bounced out and into view. "Now my boob is out."

Chichi was shocked by the younger girl's brash moves, in public no less! But she couldn't help, but to be turned on by the display. It had been years since she had last seen another person in this state of undress, and now she was starting to wonder if she wanted to see more.

Suddenly, Chichi was separated from her thoughts as a petite foot ran itself up and down her leg. She slammed her glass down rather forcefully as she looked at the other girl with a look of pure shock. "What are you doing?!" She whispered, trying to take her mind away from the roving foot.

Videl smirked at her as she slowly pulled her perky boob back into her dress. "Just having a little fun of my own…"

Chichi felt her face beginning to flush as the foot slowly crept up her shins, running around her knees for a while before starting to caress her thighs. "Videl!" Chichi tried to get her to stop. She knew she had to get the other girl to stop soon; if she didn't then Videl would soon learn of Chichi's other clothing problem.

The small foot wiggled itself deeper between Chichi's thighs, softly massaging each of them as it got closer and closer to the goal.

Videl's pupils expanded as she gazed at the Son mother's cleavage. It was beginning to sweat as the large orbs heaved from Chichi's heightened breathing. "Oh. What's this?" Videl grinned widely as her foot rubbed against the older woman's bare slit.

"OOH!" Chichi gasped loudly, quickly trying to cover her mouth so that the many diners around them didn't hear her.

"Looks like someone forgot to wear panties today…" Videl grinned, slowly shaking her head at the blushing woman.

Chichi took her hand away from her mouth. "Videl. Please…"

She was quickly silenced again as Videl's soft toes traced around Chichi's nether lips. Feeling the soft skin as it grew heated…and moist.

"Excuse me. My name is Thomas and I will be your waiter tonight." Said a smiling young man with short blonde hair.

Chichi tried her best to pull herself together, something that she found to be very difficult with Videl's foot pressing at her door. "_When did he get here_?" She was screaming in her head. How much of her blush did he see before he interrupted?"

Luckily for Chichi however, Thomas hadn't seen anything. The calm look on his face said that much. "Can I get you two an appetizer?" He asked, looking at Chichi first as she was the eldest of the two.

"Umm, Nothing for me pleeeeeeees!" Chichi squealed as Videl's big toe entered her dripping pussy.

Both Thomas and Videl looked at the woman, along with several other diners who were wondering what the sharp outburst was about.

Blushing madly, Chichi repeated herself to Thomas as bets as she could. Videl's toe was starting to move… "Nothing for me." She finished.

"Excellent. And for you, Miss?" Thomas looked over at Videl as he spoke. She seemed much calmer than the older woman, but he could tell something was up.

Videl smiled at him, enjoying the male attention. She could tell his eyes were starting to lock onto her hardening nipples which were showing clearly through her thin dress. "I'll have-"Videl started to say when Chichi interrupted her with another squeak.

The waiter turned again to Chichi, who was now holding a napkin up against her mouth, trying desperately to keep her pleasured moans in. Her face was getting redder and redder as Videl's foot did its job. She pumped her big toe slowly in and out of the wet slit while her other toes lightly fondled her lips, being sure to coat her entire foot in Chichi's sweet nectar.

"Is something the matter ma'am?" Thomas asked Chichi; now really starting to want to know what was going on.

Every time Chichi tried to tell the waiter she was fine, Videl struck her swelling lips with another dose of sweet tickling. "I!...I!...I!...I'm…f-fine!" She finally got out, being sure to send an annoyed look Videl's way.

The younger girl simply sat there, smiling like an innocent angel as she put Chichi fully through her paces.

Gathering his wits, Thomas looked down at the women, between the blushing and panting one and the other who clearly didn't have a bra on, he didn't know what to think. "I'll give you both a few minutes to decide what you'll have." He said.

Suddenly Chichi seemed to jump a foot out of her chair, her hair falling down into her eyes as she did. Videl had kicked things up a notch. Her now slimy toes were sensually rubbing all over Chichi's silky lips, the pink flesh being parted and massaged all at once. The dastardly big toe was pumping in and out of the poor woman, hitting her G spot every time it came in.

"OOOAAHMMPPPFF!" Chichi stifled herself mid-moan, quickly looking about to see all the eyes staring right at her; all wondering what on earth was going on over there.

"I'll give you a couple minutes to decide." Thomas said as she walked away, a red streak covering his cheeks.

"Why do I always get the crazy tables?" He asked himself.

Chichi turned to her friend with an angry look. "What the hell are you doing? You made me cu-"She cut herself off. Not willing to say such a word in public.

Videl simply grinned at her handiwork. The older woman was blushing, her hair was coming loose and starting to hang in her eyes, and best of all, those two large orbs looked like they were starting to get free…

Chichi's inhibitions may have also been lowered by the alcohol, but she still didn't want to be made a public spectacle by a girl nearly half her age. She looked down at her plate, seeing her reflection in the fine china; she was able to fix her hair somewhat. Looking back up she started to grill the risqué girl. "I mean, honestly, Videl. Don't you have any? -"

Chichi looked around. "Videl?" She couldn't see the petite girl anywhere. How had she moved? They were sitting just a few feet apart, surely she would have felt something if the girl got up from the tab-"

Chichi's face went pale as she felt a hot breath between her legs. Videl was under the table…

"So, have you decided ladies? Uh, where's your guest?" Thomas asked as he returned to the table, ready to finally take their orders.

"Oh, she's just powdering her noSE!" Chichi gasped as Videl stuck her tongue deep into her dripping slit.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Thomas leaned down closer to the panting woman.

Chichi's breaths were coming in deep pants as Videl did her work. The young woman ran her tongue in and out of the pink slit at record speeds, being sure to swirl around the entirety of the wet tunnel before withdrawing.

Videl smiled as she drew back slightly, her short hair tickling the older woman's inner thighs as she did. _I didn't think the meal tonight would be THIS delicious!_ She thought before diving back in for another serving. She ran her tongue around Chichi's outer lips, collecting all moisture and replacing it with her own before cleaning the next fold the same way.

Chichi was absolutely falling apart now. Her hair was coming undone and now fell into her eyes, her cheeks were a deep red, and worst of all, her breasts were becoming dangerously close to popping free of her scandalous dress.

"You seem very hot, Miss. Can I get you a—"Thomas was cut off mid-sentence as Chichi led out a particularly loud gasp.

Videl held the older woman's thighs apart as she thrust her head in for one final suck, taking the entirety of the woman's pussy between her sultry lips before eating as much of it as she could.

"AHH!" Chichi gasped as she came, the force of her orgasm making her entire body shake. The movements were more than enough to finally cause one of her large, pale breasts to bounce out of its confines. Videl's open mouth easily caught most of her juices as they flowed like honey.

Thomas's eyes glazed over as he stared at the ripe piece of fruit as it bounced around, the pink nub at the top turning a hard, red color.

It took Chichi a moment to recover from her orgasm. When she did she quickly realized that the waiter was staring at her chest. Looking down she saw the reason why he and many other lucky men in the restaurant were too. "AH!" She squealed as she pulled her dress to the side, trying to cover the exposed boob, only to bring the other one out for the party. Everyone was watching with wide eyes as Chichi struggled to get her breasts under control. Videl had no idea what kind of show she was missing.

After a couple minutes of beautiful bouncing, Chichi got her chest under wraps. Turning to the blushing waiter, she said. "I'll be going now! Don't think you deserve a tip!" Her voice lowered to a mutter. "You already got enough of a tip anyway…" She stormed out of the restaurant, not caring who was looking at this point. She never came to West City very often anyway.

Once Chichi had left the building, everyone went back to their meals, the show now over. Thomas, however, was still standing slack-jawed as Videl came crawling out from under the table, her tongue mysteriously licking her lips. He looked down at her. She seemed to be sweating just as much as the other woman…

"Where did you?" He started to say, only to have Videl slip a 500 zeni bill into his pocket.

"I don't think you saw me under that table. Did you?" She smiled at him.

Thomas quickly wised up to the game. He knew who she was, and it would be big news to announce that the daughter of Hercule Satan was doing risqué things under a table, with a woman no less. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He said, his eyes grazing over Videl's hard nipples, which were doing their best to cut through the thin material of her dress.

Following his eyes, Videl smirked as she quickly pulled down the front of her dress, letting her firm; young boobs bounce out before his eyes. The globes weren't quite as large as Chichi's, but obviously in the same range, yet much firmer. After a couple of beautiful seconds of staring at Videl's rack, Thomas said. "I didn't see anything."

Videl gave him another smirk. "I'm glad. Maybe next time you'll be able to not see more…" She lightly patted his cheek before strutting out the door after the other woman.

Thomas just watched her go, a broad smile spreading on his face. "I love getting the crazy tables…" He said.

Outside the restaurant, Videl finally caught up with Chichi. "What the hell was all that?" Chichi nearly screamed at her.

Videl held her own hands behind her back as she smiled. "It was fun."

Chichi just looked at her like she was crazy. "Fun? You think its "Fun" to make me have a…" Her voice trailed off on the last word.

Videl cocked an eyebrow. "C'mon, Chichi. You can say it. I gave you an orgasm." Videl smiled at the confused and intoxicated woman.

Chichi's thoughts were racing. On one hand she was a married woman with kids, and on another, the things that Videl had done to her, felt so good!

Videl's hands came out from behind her back as she unlocked the hover car behind Chichi, causing the older woman to jump, and another milky boob to pop free. Videl grinned.

"I know what you're thinking, Chichi." Videl said as she walked towards her. "No one will ever find out. I promise. And besides, don't you think you deserve a little…fun?"

"Well…I…" Chichi kept rubbing her hands together, not realizing her breast was exposed again until a soft hand cupped it. "Wha?" She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, only to have Videl's tongue occupy the empty space.

As Videl's long tongue invaded Chichi's maw, all opposition faded, giving way to the carnal bliss that was sure to come. Videl slowly opened the car door, careful not to loosen her hold on either Chichi's mouth or boob.

"Mhhmmmm!" Chichi moaned as she was pushed into the front seat of the car. Videl stared down at her form, her dress had hiked itself up to her midriff, exposing her soaked pussy and creamy thighs. Videl licked her lips as she put the key in the ignition and took off.

"Where are we going?" Chichi asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Back to your house, I guess…" Videl's face turned slightly evil. "But then again, we could always have our fun up here. I have always wanted to join the mile high club…"

Shifting the controls onto auto pilot, Videl lowered the roof so that they were open to the night air. Turning back to the panting woman she was shocked to see a blue and white blur hit her.

"Oomph!" The air was knocked out of her as Chichi pinned the younger girl to the car seat.

Videl looked up at the lust-filled eyes of Chichi as she felt her dress coming off.

"Looks like you're not wearing any underwear either…" Chichi grinned as she stuck her hand down the top of Videl's dress. It was a truly erotic sight to Videl. She was usually the dominant one in these affairs, but Chichi was something else. The older woman's hand moved around under the thin fabric. The medium sized orbs of flesh underneath being visibly molded despite not being able to see them clearly.

"Ooah!" Videl moaned as Chichi took hold of one of her glass cutting nipples. Her delicate face screwed up as the hard bud was twisted back and forth, the older woman never once letting go.

"HUH!" Videl screamed as Chichi suddenly tore the delicate dress in half, releasing all of Videl's petite body to the night air. "Chichi! I didn't expect that from you!" Videl looked at her in shock. Never did she think when she started this whole affair that she would be the one clutching her nude body while Chichi ravished her.

The raven-haired woman caught Videl's small lips in a deep kiss as her tongue invaded her throat. Videl moaned again when her tongue was also overpowered, quickly becoming trapped at the bottom of her mouth as Chichi's licked it silly. The fighter's attempts at re-taking control only fell back further as Chichi returned to her bouncy globes. The Son mother smiled as she pressed her fingers onto her hard nipples, forcing them back into the soft flesh, making them appear to be two round marshmallows before releasing the buds, letting the tanned nubs reappear harder than ever.

Videl didn't know what to do as she was forced into one sigh after another. Her body was being worked to its limits by the very woman she was supposed to dominate. What had gone wrong? Just when she thought Chichi had stopped, her eyes were shot open wider as a wet tongue wrapped itself around her perky boobs. "OOOAH!" She moaned out loud as Chichi sucked hard on each nipple, bouncing her face off of each boob like a trampoline before landing on the other and sucking the nipple in again.

"Please! Chichi! I'm going to!" Videl cried out as she came, her slick juices soaking the car seat between them.

After giving one last, hard kiss, Chichi backed away to observe her handiwork. "There. I hope that was all the fun you needed." She smirked at her.

Videl gathered herself. Although she was still the only one completely naked outside, Chichi's bouncing boob was evidence that things didn't have to stay that way for long.

As Chichi gazed at Videl's sweaty, sweet body, she was caught unawares as the smaller girl pinned her to the car seat. "Now that you've seen mine, how about I see yours?" Videl smirked as she yanked Chichi's dress off and away, the wind quickly catching it and pulling the torn fabric out of the car and out of sight.

Licking her lips once more, Videl lusted over the body presented before her. Even in her 30s, Chichi still had an extremely sexy body. Videl doubted that she'd be able to guess her age if she didn't already know it. Leaning down, Videl captured one of Chichi's larger breasts in her mouth; drawing on the jiggling flesh as her other hand grasped the other.

"OOOOH!" Chichi let out moan after moan as her breasts were finally groped in the way she had always wanted. The younger girl's small hands pinched and groped the large orb, her nails sinking into the flesh.

Looking up at Chichi, Videl beamed at the older woman with delight. "I love your tits, Chichi!" She continued molding the ever jiggling flesh in her small fingers. "They're so big and soft! I just love sticking my face in them!" Videl squished her face into the warm breast as she finished, relishing in their pillowiness.

The older woman's breathing picked up again as Videl suckled. The compliments that the young girl gave her lit her up in a way she hadn't felt in a long while. All of a sudden, Chichi let out a long yell as she came, her juices flooding out and joining Videl's on the car's seat.

After several minutes of nursing, Videl lifted her head from the reddening breasts, a trail of saliva connecting her lips and the nipple she was sucking.

"Where did you learn to suck like that?" Chichi gawked at her smiling form. "I've never been made to cum just from having my boobs played with before."

"Oh, I've had plenty of time to learn…" Videl smiled as she scooped up some of Chichi's essence on her finger before slipping it into her mouth. "I have a REALLY busty girlfriend to practice on. Gohan loves her too."

Before Chichi could respond, Videl cut her off. "Don't worry though, she doesn't mind as long as the other girl isn't as big as her."

"I'm not as big?" Chichi asked.

"Nope…" Videl shook her head slowly, her cheeks turning pink as she remembered Erasa's huge rack.

As Chichi pondered what Videl had said, she was taken by surprise as the other girl moved between her legs. "Now how about we try one more bit of fun?" Videl smiled as she wrapped her legs around Chichi's putting their pussies right next to each other.

"It's like a pair of scissors…" Chichi said.

"Exactly." The short haired girl beamed. "Just move your legs between mine like I do and it'll be the best fun you've had in years!

Chichi did as she was told. The moment their wet slits touched each other, she knew exactly what Videl meant. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" She moaned out as they rubbed against one another, using the remaining wetness from their orgasms to lubricate their sex.

"This is amazing!" Chichi panted, their slits continuing to crash against each other.

Videl soon got on top, reassuming the dominance she had earlier lost as her slit seemed to dominate Chichi's.

The older woman's eyes glazed over as her pink slit was continually groped by Videl's tan one when she rubbed against her. Videl's eyes closed slightly as she observed the woman beneath her. Chichi's breasts were bouncing with every thrust that her pussy made, her hair, now out of its bun, was all over her face, trying in vain to cover the stupid expression on her face.

More nectar seemed to pour from both of their slits as Videl thrust as hard as she could, her lips locking with Chichi's in a loving struggle.

"AHHHH!" They both screamed as they came, their juices flowed into the other's open pussy, soaking them thoroughly.

Chichi collapsed back onto the seat and Videl on the dashboard as they panted heavily, their soft breasts bouncing around with every intake of air.

The look on Videl's face was that of a stupid schoolgirl as she looked over at Chichi. "So how was that?" She asked. Her breath still not with her.

"Well it was a lot better than anything I could have had back at the restaurant!" Chichi laughed.

Videl smiled back at her as she resumed flying the car. "_Mile high club…check_." She grinned.

Chichi looked out the open car. The world below was so beautiful! The tall buildings could only be seen from the bright dots of light that shown from their windows. Suddenly a thought came to her. Turning to Videl she said. "Do you think we were seen? I can't believe I didn't realize we did all of that naked, and outside! Anyone could have looked in the car and seen us!"

Videl grabbed one of her boobs, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "Don't worry. I don't think anyone outside saw us…" She smiled as she turned off the video feed on the dashboard.

Back at Videl's mansion sat a very naked and very satisfied blonde on the fighter's bed. "Wow!" Erasa smiled as she closed the computer. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

**A/N: If you liked it; then please REVIEW! I love to get feedback! It's great encouragement to write more. I do take requests but am currently backed up as of 1/22/15 so one shots only!**


End file.
